


he taught me stuff

by meathermac



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Practice Kissing, Pre-Canon, jk it's never gonna happen, stop writing things based off of caldwell's throwaway lines challenge 2k20, the inherent gayness of practicing kissing with your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: there's a rumor going around that they're going to play spin the bottle at the next jamboreen, and beverly's worried he's not going to be any good at kissing. erlin offers to help out.
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	he taught me stuff

**Author's Note:**

> remi stop writing fics based off of caldwell's throwaway lines at 1 am challenge
> 
> anyways yeah this is just a short thing i wrote based on the "he taught me... stuff" line from moonstone, which i still think is fucking hilarious and so iconic of caldwell. 
> 
> enjoy!

Beverly’s fifteen years old and he’s never been kissed, and there’s a Jamboreen coming up and his friends are telling him that they’re gonna have a  _ party _ one night. There’s a chain of rumors coming from one of the older Green Teens (or Egwene, trying to cause problems) that if there’s a party they’re gonna play Spin the Bottle. 

Considering he had to have one of his friends explain Spin the Bottle to him, he’s not sure he’s prepared. 

He’s laying upside down on his best friend’s floor, legs up on his bed as Erlin plays some video game Beverly doesn’t understand and isn’t good at. He’s technically over so that they can play this game together, but Beverly is awful at video games and it’s  _ so _ much more fun to just watch Erlin. 

He fiddles with a bracelet that Erlin made for him last camping trip and asks, “Did you hear all the rumors about the Jamboreen?” 

Erlin nods, though he doesn’t look away from the screen, sticking his tongue out of his mouth a little as he focuses. “Egwene’s been telling me that it’s probably true. Apparently she heard that some of the Scoutmasters think we’re old enough to be like, alone for a while.” 

“D’you think she’s telling the truth?” 

“I have no idea, dude,” he says. “She’s Egwene. I never know.” 

Beverly hums in agreement. “I felt like  _ such _ an idiot at the meeting last week. Cran actually had to explain Spin the Bottle to me, and she was like, laughing the whole time.” 

He giggles, still not looking away from the game. “I can’t blame her, dude. But Cran’s kissed like, tons of people, so I bet she thought it was extra funny.” 

“Well, just cause I haven’t kissed  _ tons _ of people doesn’t mean I couldn’t have played it!” he protests, and Erlin just laughs harder. “This isn’t funny!”

It is funny, really, because of course Beverly’s never heard of a party game about kissing when he’s only been to church parties and he’s  _ never been kissed _ \--

Which isn’t weird and it’s not bad, it’s just that he hasn’t and it feels like all of his friends have! He knows, objectively, that just because he’s fifteen and hasn’t had his first kiss doesn’t make him weird or whatever, it’s just that he can’t figure out  _ why _ . 

It’s not that he doesn’t want… that? He just doesn’t feel like it’s ever been the right time. 

“Erlin?” he asks, shifting so that he’s now right-side-up, though he’s pointedly looking anywhere  _ but _ his best friend. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

Of course, it’s  _ that  _ question that causes Erlin to pause the game and turn towards Beverly. “Yeah, like, a couple of people. Why?” 

He stares up at the ceiling, thinking about what to say next. “Is it weird that I… haven’t?”

“Nah,” Erlin answers without hesitation. “It’s not weird. Why d’ya ask?” 

“I can’t figure out if it’s weird or not.” Beverly pulls at a loose string on the bracelet, trying to distract himself. “I feel like I should have, y’know. Before we play like, a kissing game.” 

He shrugs, turning back to the game and picking up the controller. “You don’t gotta play if you don’t want to, dude.” 

“I should, though, right?” he says. “I mean, I want to. I just don’t wanna do it wrong.” 

Erlin slowly sets the controller back down, not having even started the game again, and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “We could… practice?” 

Beverly huffs. “That’s not a thing.” 

“Sure it is! I’ve kissed people, you haven’t, so I can like, teach you.” He bites his lip, thinking. “It’s just like, a way for you to say that you’ve kissed someone if anyone asks.” 

“I don’t wanna make it weird--”

“You won’t!” Erlin responds earnestly, moving a little closer to Beverly. “I promise it won’t be weird, dude.” 

He looks his best friend up and down, who’s sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of him, orange curls bobbing up and down and green eyes shining with eagerness, and swallows the lump forming in his throat. “Yeah, let’s--yeah. Okay. Let’s practice.” 

Beverly’s heart is beating so fast and he can feel his face get hotter the closer Erlin gets to him and he doesn’t know why, but there’s some electricity flickering between them and it makes him feel strange and warm and happy. 

Erlin is nearly sitting on his lap at this point, but Beverly is taller and bigger so it’s not  _ uncomfortable _ \--it feels good, weirdly enough. “Is this okay?” his best friend murmurs and he nods, trying to keep eye contact because  _ that’s what he’s supposed to do, right _ , and Erlin leans in and kisses him clumsily and--

_ Oh Pelor, is this what kissing is supposed to feel like?  _

It’s the first thought he has and it sounds  _ bad _ but it feels so  _ good _ and it’s awkward, sure, because it’s his first kiss and it’s his best friend who’s kissing him and  _ wow _ . 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, not even a little bit, but Beverly tries to kiss back as best he can and Erlin makes a little noise of surprise and,  _ oh _ , this is what everyone’s been going on about. 

Erlin pulls away, face bright red, and smiles a little. “Uh, so I think some people, like… run their fingers through their--the person they’re kissing’s hair? Do you want to, uh…” He trails off as Beverly nods and pulls him close again, tangling his fingers in Erlin’s curls and kisses him again. 

He has no idea what he’s doing, really, but Erlin seems to like it and he likes it a lot too. It feels  _ really good _ and Beverly’s reservations about “practicing” are all but forgotten, because dang it, he’d love to practice a whole lot more. 

Beverly’s not sure how long they’ve been practicing for, but when there’s a loud knock on the door and they break apart, Erlin’s hair is messy and his lips are flushed red, and Beverly’s sure that his face looks exactly the same. Egwene shouts something about not locking the door because it’s weird and they laugh, a little embarrassed. 

If that’s what practicing feels like, he can’t wait for the real thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!!!! important note though, i did change my tumblr and twitter usernames so you can find me on tumblr [@maple-keenes] and on twitter [@maplekeenes]! 
> 
> thanks for reading, leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
